A Lil' Trip to the Wildwoods
by Sabrina Potter
Summary: Sequel to S.o.D. and One Chance - Don't read.
1. The Arrival of the Gryfferin Gang

A Lil' Trip to the Wildwoods

                                   By Sabrina Potter (of course)

(A/N: If you had not read One Chance in a Lifetime, you will NOT know what the hell—o I'm talking about.  And this story should be rated R because I want it to be (*never did an R fic before, gets excited*), and it's the summer before my next chapterized story.  Who knows, maybe this can be put in chapters.... I've decided, it is.  Have fun.  And this is told by Harry, bless his kind soul.  Okey, it starts off in the London Airport.  Byes!)

**_Chapter 1 - Arriving_**

I hurried off to Gate 42, to Princeton New Jersey along with my fellow Gryfferins.  We had planned to go to Wildwood for some time now, and we were rushing to get on the Airplane.  Crooksanks made a racket from his cage on the belt where Hermione and Sabrina reluctantly gave up their cats, and then we all had our photographs taken and information stored into little plastic booklets.  With the tickets, and the passports we hurried on the plane, first class, Raye's mother had been a pilot for this specific plane company, and as she said to us she had "special connections".

As soon as we risen in the air, I realized I did not like flying in a plane.  It was horrible.  Nothing compared to a broom.

  
"S--Sabrina..." I said nervously, glancing out the window.  We were about as high as we were with Ron's father's car in our second year, but that was a different story.  Sabrina, was currently trying to change Marc, but was struggling.

"Y---yes Har?" she questioned, beside me.  The one year old had not done anything in his diaper, and when she was about to fasten it shut, he decided he suddenly had to pee.  There was a mad rush to put the diaper back on Marc and seal it.  He giggled madly.

Sabrina looked at her jeans and sighed.  "Little boy, that's the third pair you've ruined this week!" she hissed at him.  "Little monster."

  
He looked at her sideways.  She sighed.  "My Little monster. Har, could you watch Marc while I go scrub my jeans?" she said, tapping Hermione in front of her, and winking at me.  I knew she wasn't going to "scrub" her jeans; she was going to use magic.  I bet she was dying to use her powers ever since we graduated Hogwarts.  At least the Ministry didn't ban it.  I watched Hermione and Sabrina rush off back behind the curtains somewhere, and then looked at the boy in my arms.   It was scary how much he looked like Malfoy.  I meant Draco.  I'm going to call him Draco.  Why? You ask.  Because he saved my life.  I'm not going into it, so don't ask me to.

"Hey, Harry, C'mere." came a weak voice from in front of me, I supposed to be Ron's.  I stood up, went outside into the aisle, and walked up to the row of chairs in front of mines.

"What's wrong Ron?" I asked, sitting in Hermione's seat after checking furiously for her reading glasses and textbook.  They were placed neatly in a pull out shelf in front of me.

Ron gulped.  I never had seen him look so pale.  "I don't like this flying business." he muttered, reaching for the shade on the window and pulling it down.  "It makes me clammy, and I feel like I'm going to vomit."

Ron Weasley was my best friend, my first friend mind, and I was concerned for him.  I took my right arm and gazed up for one of those 'brown bags' that Raye had been explaining about if anyone got sick.  After a moment's time, I successfully found one, and handed to Ron not a moment too soon.  Within seconds, he had thrown up his remains of last night's dinner and our hurried lunch that wasn't digested.  Marc seemed delighted.

"Oh come on Ron, its not that bad." I said, asking one of the Airline Stewardess for napkins.  She blushed and giggled, but I paid no mind to her, and simply handed over the napkins to Ron.  That's when Sabrina and Hermione returned, and as I could see, they simply had used a drying charm on Sabrina's jeans.  She took Marc from my arms, and went to go find Malfoy---I meant Draco...this was going to take work--- who was the father of the kid.  No, she didn't sleep with him, I hope, Sabrina is _my girlfriend, but Marc seems to be what's left of the heir of Voldemort and Nexus.  If you don't know who they are, you shouldn't be reading this.  And no, I'm not going to explain it for you.  So don't ask!_

"Oh Ron!" Hermione stated, hands over her mouth.  "Are you okay?  You want anything?  Are you feeling clammy?" she said, practically elbowing me out the way to get to her boyfriend.  Hermione Granger was my other best friend, second to be exact, and the brains of us Gryfferins.  Ron wasn't exactly a brawn, but the two had made a perfect couple.  As Sabrina and I went back to our own row, I remembered when Ron and Hermione would spend all their time together, without me.  Oh how bored I must have been.  I'm lucky I have Sabrina now.  For a moment, I was afraid I'd lose her to Malfoy.

It took about three hours to get into America; landing in the plane wasn't a thrill for me (or Ron either, he was still vomiting often).  We got out the plane shakily, and the smiling young Stewardesses at the gate checked our passports (one winked at me, and I decided to ignore her).  Raye was grinning broadly as she ran over to meet a guy who was taller than Ron, with sandy blonde hair.  Kelly ran over too.

  
"Hey, guys." Raye announced.  "This is my brother Kurtis, but we call him Kurt.  He's eighteen, halfblooded, like us, graduated from a school in America and is working on the American Ministry of Magic," she told us.  Audrey glanced at him and blushed.  He shook each of our hands, grinning just like Raye as we walked outside to a very nice looking new Jeep that was silver with black trim, and Kurt ushered us inside.

On the outside, the Jeep looked very small.  On the inside, however, there was at least six more added seats, and we all climbed in (Sabrina, Marc, and I in the furthest seat in the back), Draco, Audrey and Kelly in front of us, then Hermione and Ron, Lillie and Lilyian, Sirius and Selene, and there was an empty row, which vanished and we all slid up a bit.  Raye sat in the front seat along with her brother, and we were off.

  
"Hey, Raye..." Draco had started.  Raye looked around at him, blushing.

"Ya?"

"How long will it take to get to Wildwood?" he questioned yawning.

"About an hour or so.  We are no where near the ocean, so we have to travel, but only if Kurty uses the Muggle way of getting there." she said, tossing a very nasty grin at her brother, who scowled.  "But...he could use his instant transport button...its new in the USA, and It'll get us there in a minute or so."

Draco's eyes widened.  "Do it!" he chanted.

  
"Yeah, please." I moaned from the back.  Sabrina rolled her eyes at me.

"Fine.  Only for Raye and her friends." he grumbled, and pulled a switch on the dashboard, near the radio, which was blasting loudly with some sort of strange music on it.  For a minute, nothing happened, and then, in an instant, it felt like we traveled millions of miles on floo powder, and we appeared near a huge hotel right near a beach.  We all got out, shaken, Sabrina was looking like she had a huge headache, and Hermione was biting her lip.  We walked inside the manager's office, although the sign on the door said 'Closed'.

"We own this." Kurt explained, flipping back the sign so now 'Closed' was pointing at us, and 'Open' was pointing out the door.  "This was our parents, and us three grew up here.  I, now own this place, and we keep steady clients, all-year-round.  Now, how do you people want your rooms?"

Hermione was first to speak, as always.

"I was thinking, Raye, Sabrina and I share a room, Draco, Ron and Harry share one, the kids could all share one, I mean, the twins in one bed, Aud and Kel in the other, and Selene and Sirius could have their own room."

Excellent plan.  So we kept it that way.

As Ron, Draco and I headed in our new room (Number 16, first floor), I noticed it was much bigger than it looked.  The Lewis's must have used magic on it, because we all felt strange inside of it, and when we clapped, the lights came on and off, and if you whistled, the television came on.  We all dis-transfigurated our trunks, and in separate dressers, unpacked our stuff.  Since I claimed the middle bed, Draco claimed the one near the door, and Ron had the one on my right, the one near the kitchen, bathroom, and little sitting area.  It was a nice apartment.

Just then, the telephone rang.  Ron dashed to pick it up, excited.  "Hello?"

Someone's voice on the other line told him something, his ears turned pink and he muttered, "I'll ask, hold on," and turned to us.  "Hermione said do you guys want to go swimming," he asked.  Draco and I looked at each other.  

"Why not?" I answered, Draco shrugged like he didn't care, and Ron told Hermione that'd we meet them all on the poolside.  We each took turns in the bathroom, changing into our swim shorts.  I was wearing plain red shorts, Ron was wearing yellow shorts, and Draco was wearing green.  We all wore our respective house colors, but no one said anything about it.  Bored, all three of us headed out for the pool.

When we got there, Kelly, Audrey and Lillie were in the pool, splashing about and dunking each other under the sea green chlorinated water.  Liliyan, was sitting in a tanning chair on the side, looking at them skeptically, like Hermione would do if Ron and I skipped a homework assignment.  For some strange reason, she jumped to her feet and grinned at me when I walked by, I grinned back, and she sat back down when I sat in a separate tanning chair, in the middle of Draco and Ron.  Draco had a towel draped over his chest and legs, trying to stay out of the sun, and Ron's ears were still pink. Hermione opened the gate, and ran over to us.

Ron hopped out his chair, gazing at his girlfriend with awe.  She was in a two-piece tankiny, blue, with a little scarf tied around her waist and her hair in a ponytail.  She giggled and blushed when Ron grabbed her by the waist and held her close to him, and the was surprised and mad when he pushed her into four feet.

"Ronald Nicholas Weasley!" she screamed at him, once she had surfaced.  Liliyan jumped to her feet.

"Are you alright Hermione?" she questioned.

"Your middle name is 'Nicholas'?" Draco and I said.  Ron shrugged like it wasn't a problem.

"Get your bum in here!" Hermione said grabbing Ron's leg, and he fell in four feet too.  Once he appeared, the two started splashing madly in a flirtish way.  Liliyan climbed into three feet and joined her sister, and Draco was still staring skeptically at the two as he rubbed what looked like suntan lotion on his arms and legs.

Raye was the next to come out.  She was wearing a red one piece, with a little cut out diamond where her belly button was showing.  Her figure was slim, and with her very long arms, legs and feet, she looked like a giraffe for some strange reason.  She smiled at Draco, and then climbed onto the diving board, in thirteen feet of water.

"You're crazy!" Ron said, standing in six feet his head, dangling over the water.  We had grown taller in that little amount of time.  Ron was six feet two; I was six feet flat, as well as Draco.  The girls were scattered from five feet five (Hermione) to five feet seven (Raye) and the kids were about four feet five, each, except for Lillie and her twin.  Raye dived off the diving board, and swam gracefully over to Ron and Hermione.

Sabrina walked out, this time without Marc (who I supposed she left with Selene), in a lavender bikini (I mean bikini, this chick was awesome in that outfit...even Ron stared a bit!), which shown her full figure (it looked like a full figure to me, I mean this _is_ my girlfriend, so if you don't think she's that nice-looking, take a Nimbus 2000, and crash with it into a cliff okay?), naturally tanned skin, and her hair was in a ponytail.  Draco was drooling at her, as well as I.  I glared at him, he glared back, and Sabrina pulled a chair in the middle of us.  I hate when she did that.  She wouldn't do anything with me if she didn't do anything with Draco.  If she kissed me, she kissed him.  If she let me watch Marc, she let him watch Marc.  The only reason why I think she treated us equally is because he's Marc's father, I'm her boyfriend, and she has a tiny crush on Draco.

To my surprise, she turned my way, and smiled at me.   I loved her smile, but that wasn't what I was looking at.  Hey, what else would a guy do?  I said her bikini showed all her features, and with the added on fact I was her boyfriend, I couldn't help it.  "Hey Harry.  Want to swim?" she questioned.  Actully, swimming isn't what I wanted to do with her right now...

"Harry?" she questioned again, staring at me.  Draco coughed, and I snapped out my daze.

"Er.... sure." I lied.  I _did not want to swim._

She took my glasses, and everything went blurry.  "Why'd you do that?  Hermione set a spell on them so they'll repel water." I told her.

"Well, your eyes are horrible and you can't see without your glasses right?" she told me.  I blinked a couple of times.

"Right." I told her.

  
"So I learned this spell so you could see.  But it's only a three hour span." She told me.  I grinned.

  
"Alright." I agreed, she preformed the spell, and it worked like a charm (despite what it was).  In an instant, she jumped in seven feet, splashing Draco and I.

"Brat!" Draco yelled, sopping.

"Hey!" I screamed, performing a fast drying spell on my towel, then shortly jumped in after her.

Draco reluctantly arrived in the pool, the slow way.  Wading through two to five feet, he met us in the middle of five and the beginning of six feet.  The water was too high for Sabrina, and she was treading it, with no problem.  Hermione was holding on to Ron as if she would die if he let her go.  Sabrina splashed at me, and splashed at him.  Now you see what I mean about her sharing policy.  I really hate it, but I try not to show it.  Ron knows though, as well as Hermione.

Tired, Sabrina had stopped treading, and went under water.  Both Draco and me grabbed her above the water, and she thanked us as we slowly walked her over back to five feet.  Draco stuck by her, goggling at her, she smirked at him as he muttered something, sneering, and Ron and me went into a violent splashing fight, Hermione in the middle.  Once, she got splashed, and dunked us both, making us double team her.  She hurried out the pool area followed by Raye and went into their apartment room (number 15).  Raye follows Hermione everywhere, and they are the best of friends.  Hermione and Sabrina get along fairly well, they share secrets, and gossip, but not as much as Raye and Hermione does.  I think Sabrina doesn't trust Hermione for some reason, but her mind is changing, she told me so herself.

Draco was the next person to get out the pool, and then Sabrina, who was avoiding Ron and my splash fight (I watched her get out, and then walk over to her room, she giggled at me), and in the result, I got lots of water in my ear.  I tossed Ron over towards seven feet underwater, and swam over to four feet as fast as I could, bumping into Kelly, who shrieked, and moved out our way.  Once safely on the deck, I dried off my hair with my towel as Ron appeared out the deep end.  I grinned at him, and he smirked back.  Sopping, he too headed back to our room, and I warned the kids to get out soon (we were supposed to go to the boardwalk, whatever that was.), and I too walked into number sixteen.  Draco was nowhere to be found, and Ron was in the bathroom.  As a hunch, I walked over to number fifteen, opened the door, and of course, found him still ogling at Sabrina with Marc in his hands as she dried her hair with a charm.  I cleared my throat at the door, and he got up, off the bed with Marc in his hands and raced back to number sixteen.  Sabrina was fumbling with her hair scrunchie, and I knew something was wrong.

  
"Hey." I said friendly.  "What's up?"

"Nothing." she replied quickly.  "Just getting dressed so we can go on the boardwalk."

  
It took her a while to get her scrunchie in, and when my vision begun to grow fuzzy, I put my glasses on, and gazed at her.  "What's wrong?" I questioned.  
  
"Harry, nothing." she said in a high, fast voice.  "Nothing at all."

It was a lie.  "You know I know your lying.  So just tell me what's wrong.  I know you much better than that." I told her.

"Don't get mad at him okay?" she stated.  So this had something to do with Draco.  Save my life or not, if he even touched my girlfriend, I would kill him.

"Why?  What'd he do?" I questioned, narrowing my eyes.

She dropped a black miniskirt from her drawer, and hurried to pick it up.  She said fastly, "Well, I...I...was sort of getting undressed when he came in, but my back was to him...no...He didn't see anything.."

I felt a surge of anger, which slowly faded.  She continued, "And, he lost control and...Well..." she bit her lip and looked at me, getting a lavender tank top out with spaghetti straps.

"_What?" I asked.  I really, really wanted to know._

"Grabbed me from behind, by my waist, my top was on, but still, his hands shouldn't have been there..." she muttered, looking at me with wide eyes and sniffling.

  
"HE WHAT?" I yelled.  Someone in the next room dropped something and a child started wailing.

"Harry, you said you wouldn't get Mad," she pouted at me, her eyes teary and glassy as if she was going to cry.  I felt another surge of anger.

  
"I told him to stop, and he backed away...that's when you came in and he left."

She suddenly turned to me.  "Harry, you know I love you," she said with a small smile at me.  "I would do nothing to betray you.   I'll always stay faithful, if we even do get married, and never stop loving you."

I had to grin.  "C'mere." I said in a baby voice that I would use on Marc.  She came over giggling.  I kissed her, and she kissed back, and then she pushed me out her apartment.

  
"Out!  I have to get dressed." she told me, grinning and rosy faced.  I shrugged and walked back over to sixteen, glad my girlfriend was faithful to me, and mad that my new friend was once again becoming my enemy.

((A/N: Hallo, you had to miss me!  Sorry about that other little mishap, the story went missing and I could have SWORN I had posted that chapter… anyway, I had this written and decided to Spell Check it and post it for you loyal fans out there J!  Hehe, enjoy.  Oh, and keep in mind what Sabrina said about ***counts*** um…. 3 paragraphs above.  Its going to bite Harry in the butt next chapter.  Well, so long.))


	2. Three Rides = Big Trouble. Poor poor Ha...

**_Chapter 2 - The Boardwalk, The Sea Serpent, and The Giant Ferris wheel___**

Once out on the boardwalk, I shot dirty looks at Draco, who merely glanced back at me.  I put my arm around Sabrina, who was Marc-free for the time (Selene was babysitting at the hotel, and Sirius had come along with us, transfigured as Sirius Blackwood).  She smiled up at me, I turned red, and I loved her smile.  I saw some weird American teenagers, with nose rings, their belly buttons pierced, carrying green scaly creatures that looked like little dragons as Ron had put it, and different color hairs.  The weirdest I've seen so far was a guy with long purple hair in two pigtails.

"We are going to Mariners' Pier guys...not too far, but don't get your hopes up, we're walking." Raye told us.  Kelly seemed delighted.  It took at least fifteen minutes to get to the Pier they were talking about.  On the way, we played a few games, got dragged out a gothic shop (Draco was highly interested, his kind of stuff) and finally we got into the pier.  Well, for one thing, it was packed, and full of rides, and delicious smells.  Many of us traded our Wizarding Gold for American Money, and I wanted to play the game where you press the button to spin the big wheel and if you win pick out any candy of your choice or some other prize, but Raye dragged me away.

"We have arrived.  Our destiny." Raye said, pointing in front of us.  We all goggled at the ride in our view.

"Raye.... are you insane?" Draco murmured, looked at the ride.  "That's one of them Rolly Coaster things.... lots of insane things happen on the lot of those."

"Its _Roller Coaster, and the Sea Serpent is great.  If you all pitch in, we can get tickets and then, each of us can get in line...its not to crowded, and the kids can get on too.  It'll be great." Raye walked off._

"I don't know..." Hermione said biting her lip as we all watched a track pull the train up backwards into the air.  "...It looks fairly dangerous."

The words barely escaped her mouth when the track let go of the cart, and we all gasped as it shot downwards, through the station, under in two loops, and up the opposite way.  Hermione was watching in fright.  Raye returned.

  
"Got the tickets.  Come on!"  Somehow, with a gathering charm, she'd managed to get us all in the line for the Roller Coaster, and we'd agreed.  I was fairly nervous...what if something went wrong?  Sabrina was looking paranoid in line next to me, we were in the middle.  Lillie and her twin were behind our car, and then behind them were Sirius and Audrey.  Ron had climbed in with Kelly near the very back, he was grinning, Draco climbed in by himself (he insisted) and Raye had Hermione in the front with her.  Sabrina gasped when we got pulled up backwards.

"Harry." she said fastly.  "If anything happens I… I just wanted to say..." she told me, fighting to get out words.  I think it was because she was afraid.  I finished them for her.

  
"I love you too." I told her back, but, since we were about to get let loose, she didn't answer back.  Instead, she had reached over and grabbed for my hand and squeezed the life out of it.  Up front, I heard Hermione's worried voice chanting 'I don't like this, I don't like this' and when the track was let go, I let out a whoop of amusement, Sabrina screamed along with Hermione (up front), Lillie, Audrey, Liliyan and Kelly shrieked too.  I laughed, as we were about to go backwards.

"Great view." Sirius said, as we were released the second time, and whooped along with Ron and I (Draco was looking quite pale and clutching his harness with all his might so from I saw) as we went over the two loops backwards.  In the station, our harnesses were released, and Hermione was climbing out the first car, hitting Raye and saying things very loud in the English accent we had.  People stared, but we didn't mind.

"Now, for the Giant Ferris Wheel." Kelly squealed, pointing at a, what else, Gigantic Wheel.  I didn't know why it was called a 'Ferris' Wheel, but it was gigantic, and I was having second thoughts about getting on that too.  Push comes to shove (I was actully shoved inside one of the little carts, and took up in the air.); I got on the ride with my Sabrina.  We sat awfully close; I didn't have enough space to breathe.  I didn't mind though, she was mines, and it was going to stay that way.

  
"Harry, I've been thinking.." she started off a conversation, which I didn't like the sound of.

"About what?" I questioned, putting my arm protectively around her and kissing her forehead.

"You and Draco." she answered, and if she could have seen the scowl on my face, she would have killed me.

"Go on." I urged her, not eager to hear what she had to say.

"Well, since Marc is practically Draco's..." she took a deep breath, "...and you're my boyfriend, it just doesn't seem _right...if you know what I mean."_

My heart seemed to stop.  Was she saying what I feared she was?  When I didn't answer, she kept talking.

"Well, you know that I didn't actully _have Marc, Nexus kidnapped him...but he does have Draco and my genes in him, since that spell Voldemort did...and the nurse did a test, it shows.." she swallowed,  "And he does look an awfully lot like Draco...I mean...his hair.... have you seen his eyes?  I know I have cloudy gray eyes...but Marc's...they are like steel.... exactly like..."_

".. Draco's." I finished for her.  If she said his name one more time, I would have exploded.  "So what does this have to do with me?"

She gulped again.  "Well, since your my boyfriend and that baby is Dra--" she looked at me and sighed, "--_his---" she put in, "--it just doesn't seem right for little Marc to grow up, me with you and his father elsewhere.  I'm sorry Harry, but its the only way for Marc." and then, she pulled away from me and our tight embrace._

It was as if Voldemort had sent the Imperious Curse at me, and I didn't block it and went into his power.  It was as if I got hit with a brick right on the center of my nose.  It was as if someone had just kicked me in my stomach and knocked the wind out of me.  I looked around the dark sky blankly, eyes out of focus, though I had my glasses on, hands still in the position I was in when she was in my arms.  We were at the top of the ride by now, just sitting, Hermione and Ron in a car below us.  I couldn't stay on this ride with _her.  I had to get off._

"GET ME OFF THIS RIDE!" I bellowed, at the top of my lungs.  People looked up at the top car, including Ron and Hermione.  Sabrina was in tears, sitting as far away from me as she could on the same bench, in a ball.   I wanted to take her in my arms, and rock her, safely, but if she didn't want me to, I wouldn't.

"How could you say that?" I said in almost tears myself, "After what you said yesterday?  About the faithfulness?  Oh this doesn't seem very faithful to me.  Sabrina we could make this work!  Please!" I pled with her.

"Its not _about_ me.  It's about Marc.  It's _all_ about Marc.  I love you Harry, but it's the best for him.

"You don't love me." I said, voice shaking as we were lowered slowly, "If you did everything wouldn't revolve around Marc and _Draco_."

Sabrina sobbed louder.

"GET ME OFF!" I screamed again, and the ride slowly came to a turtle-paced halt, and my car was back at the loading dock, and the seat belt unsnapped magically, and the door flew open.  I rushed off the Giant Ferris wheel, and out of the pier, not stopping for Draco, Raye, and not even Lillie.

From what I could hear though, Sabrina had to be pulled off the ride by Lillie's twin, Audrey and Kelly, for she refused to budge.  I heard she was currently sobbing down in the paddleboats area, under the Giant Ferris Wheel, wanting to be alone.

I sat down on a bench away from the pier.  I didn't know which way I went, but it didn't matter.  I was in a very bad mood when Raye and Draco ran over to me.

  
"What'd you do to her?" Draco demanded first.

  
"I did nothing." I snapped, standing, facing him.  We stood eye to eye for a moment, and then he spoke,

"Well, she's in terrible condition!  Crying, wouldn't even budge from the ride until one of the twins begged her to get off...you must have done something!" he yelled at me.  I was outraged.  A slight crowd had drawn to watch us arguing, and Raye was looking terrified, knowing what we were capable to do, if we ended up fighting.

"_Me?  Ohhh Noo, Draco." I laughed.  It wasn't normal, and Raye flinched at the sound.  "Not me.  __You.  Ever since Marc's appeared, its 'Draco this' and 'Draco that' and 'it wouldn't be fair to Draco now, would it' always 'Draco, Draco DRACO.'  Or not.  If its not 'Draco, Draco' its always, 'Marc, Marc.' "_

He looked hurt, but then, he suddenly folded his arms, and sneered.  "Are you saying you're jealous of me and my son, _Potter_?"

I laughed again.  He called me by my last name!  "_Jealous." I snapped, full of venom, sounding more like Voldemort.  "Oh no, _Malfoy_." I said, snapping back his name as coldly as he had snapped mines at me,  "I'm anything but __jealous." I looked over the railing, and grinned evilly for some strange reason._

"You aren't acting like yourself, Harry." Raye stated, almost in tears herself.

  
"He _is jealous." Draco sneered.  I couldn't restrain myself any longer._

My first movement was punching Draco in the nose.  I didn't realize what I did, until he tried to hit me back, and I jumped over the railing, into the sand, and ran off along the beach.  I wasn't scared of Draco or anything, I just didn't want to cause a big scene in front of the Muggles.

  
"Coward!" he yelled after me, a hand cupping his broken nose.

"I am not!" I replied, and kept on running.

After a while, I broke down, and let loose.  It was the first time I had cried ever since I knew I had a godfather, who happened to be my parent's best friend.  The water was pretty close, as I observed, and the beach was pitch black.  I glared at the tide as it drew nearer to where I was, and jumped when I heard an older female English accent addressing me.  And it wasn't Sabrina's, or Hermione's.

"Are you..._okay?" the voice asked.  It was slightly silvery, like a bell sort of sound.  A girl, fairly older than I was, came walking out of the shadows, her silver knee-length dress flowing in the wind, along with her long, silvery hair.  She was holding her shoes in her hand, and looking at me with a hurt expression on her face._

"I don't know." I snapped.  "I'm hurt."

She let out a soft whimper.  "Where?  Is it a deep wound?" she questioned.

  
"No, not a wound." I told her sighing, and resting my elbows on my knees, and then my head in my hands.  "My heart.  It's broken."

The girl let out another whimper.  "Can you tell me what happened?  It'd be better that way to talk it out." she said, sitting down next to me.  "My name is Destinity, by the way.  Destinity Grace."

I blinked.  "That's a pretty name." I murmured.  "Harry.  Harry Potter." I introduced myself, and she gasped.

"Are you really?  What are you doing in America?" she questioned.

  
"Vacationing.  Just graduated from Hogwarts.  I suppose you know what that is?  I mean, if you know who I am." I said boredly.

"Congratulations." she cheered me on, semi-smiling.  "I go to Hogwarts College.  Just finished my first year, I did.  Its fairly interesting." she told me.

  
"Great." I told her, sighing.

"Were you crying?" she questioned me, digging into a matching silver handbag, and handing me a handkerchief.  "Here, go on." she said handing it to me.

I took it but didn't use it.  It oddly smelled like rose petals.  "Thanks."

"No problems then." she said joyfully, clapping her hands together, and smiling at me.  "Want to head back up to the boardwalk?  I reckon we can talk this out after a bite to eat."

I didn't want to go back.  "No." I said stubbornly, and she raised her eyebrows at me.

"Okay, fine." Destinity replied.  "Look, you have to talk it out.  You just can't keep it bottled up inside of you.  Its bad for your health."

I rolled my eyes.  Boy did she sound like a Muggle Physiatrist.  That's when we heard a familiar voice...to me anyway.

"Harry!  Harry?  Harry Potter!"

It was Hermione and Ron.  I jumped up.  Destinity on the other hand, smiled.

"Oh good, then you have got friends." she stated, beaming as Ron and Hermione reached us.  Hermione wrapped me in a death-like hug.

"Hermione.  Loosen up." I choked, and she stopped and pulled away.  Suddenly, she pushed me, and surprised, I fell backwards into the slow tide of the ocean, getting fairly wet on my bottom.

"Harold James Potter." she hissed.  "How could you?  _How could you?"_

Destinity stopped smiling.  "Is your name Hermione?  Are you by chance, Hermione Granger?"

Hermione threw a swift look at Destinity.  "Yeah, I am.  Why do you ask?"

Destinity smiled.  "I'm a big fan of yours, I admire your knowledge.  So that gentleman back there must be Ron Weasley, because the man in the water is Harry Potter."

Ron nodded, and they both turned back to me.

"Harry _how could you?" Hermione questioned again._

"Could I what?" I replied.  I was quite peeved, and if she weren't my best friend, I would have given her a good shaking.

"How could you have let Sabrina down like that?  She's a mess!  And you hit Draco!  The one person who saved your life!" she screamed, eager to hit me again, but Destinity stopped her.

"I don't reckon you should be hitting him." she said, a frown on her face.  Hermione glared at her.

"Who _are you?  Sabrina's replacement?" she snapped._

I wanted to scream how no one could replace Sabrina, but words failed me, and I got up, my bottom sopping in ocean water and wet sand.

"No, in fact, I just met Harry now.  My name is Destinity.  Destinity Grace.  Please, call me Destiny." Destinity replied, calmly.  Hermione goggled at her.

  
"_The Destinity Grace?" she questioned, and Ron shrugged at me, confused._

Destiny nodded.  "Quite."

Hermione grinned.  "I love your work!  Oh wow, you look up to _me!  __Me of all people!  You're quite famous."_

I was confused.  "For what?" I questioned, not meaning to.

"Her work of proving there is more than twelve uses of Dragon's blood, oh Harry, don't you read?" Hermione said, shaking hands with Destiny, grinning, and then turning back to me, suddenly very stern.

"I still can't believe you." she hissed, and drew her hand back to slap me, but I caught it, and we stared at each other.

Tears came to her eyes as I let her wrist go, and she flew into my arms, knocking the wind out of me.

"Oh Harry," she cried.  "You and Sabrina made the perfect couple...Draco speaks that she broke up with you, and she says it wasn't your fault it was her's...I didn't want to believe it...you know, the last time you ruined your relationship...that horrid argument at the beginning of the term.... its not right." she said very fastly.

I glanced at Ron, who came over, and pried his girlfriend off of me.  In the turn, she hugged him crying, and he sighed, and gave in, hugging her back.

"Sabrina?" Destiny questioned.  All of us looked at her.

"Yeah, that's my _ex-girlfriend's name." I spoke.  "Sabrina.  Sabrina Riddle, though it was Spellman."_

Destiny gasped, and dropped her handbag.  We goggled at her.

"Did she go to Shexeoncraft Academy, School of Dark Arts Witchcraft and Wizardry?" Destiny asked.

"Yeah." Ron answered.  "Until her sixth year.  She came to Hogwarts then.  Why?"

Destiny gasped.  "That poor, poor girl.  She's so fragile.  I was a year ahead of her, until the beginning of my seventh year, the beginning of her sixth, I went over to England and got enrolled in Hogwarts College, we were good friends, I was the only one who she actully talked to.... poor girl...they teased her something terrible..."

That story was hard to believe, but my jaw dropped anyway.  "So you guys knew each other since she was about six, you seven?"

Destiny stood up, and that's when I noticed how short she was.  "Right-in-one." she answered.

"But you---you're---so _good." Ron said, gaping at her too.  "How old are you?" he questioned._

"Oh, way older than you Ronald." she answered.  "I'm eighteen."

Ron's ears went pink.  "But your height---" he murmured, and Hermione nudged him in the ribs.

Destiny laughed.  "Yeah.  I am five feet even.  Quite short I know, but its only because I'm part Fairy."

Hermione gaped at her this time.   "You are part Fairy?  You're amazing!  Do you wish to come up for dinner with us?  We're going down to Wild Wheels pier to eat somewhere down there.... Harry, Draco forgives you, I don't know about Sabrina, but Draco forgives you."

I sighed.   "Whatever." I gave in, and the four of us walked back up to the pier, and us Gryfferin group, plus one, walked slowly back to the hotel.

((A/N:  No, Destinity isn't going to get with Harry, so don't even think about it.  The handkerchief is Evil!  (It is???? :-o) No, I just wanted to say that to get your attention.  This chapter was posted December 22, 2001 – 1:02 AM.))


	3. The Song of Terror (in Sabrina's case)

**_Chapter 3: The Song_**

The next day, I was sitting around the swimming deck with my swimming shorts on, just looking around.  Sabrina came out, holding Marc, and a floating toy in the shape of an Octopus, and put him in three feet, while she sat down in three feet, the toddler kicked and twisted, trying to move somewhere.  It didn't work.

Lillie (I was sure it was Lillie, don't ask me how) came on the deck, clad in yellow and white, and a Muggle CD player.  Sabrina smiled merrily at her, and Lillie returned the smile, and handed Sabrina the CD player, because I think Sabrina asked to hear what Lillie was listening to, I was too far away to hear any exact words, and when Lillie let her hold the CD player, she listened to the song with wide, teary eyes, glanced at me, and then snatched Marc up and ran out the pool area.

Baffled, I looked at Lillie.  "Hey Lil, come 'ere!" I asked, and she got her CD player up from out the water (someone must have charmed it, it was working perfectly), and walked over to me.

"Hullo Dad." she said cheerfully, and then frowned at me.  "I don't like the way things are turning out.  Want to listen?  I don't know why Mum got so upset, I didn't tell her anything except it was my Mum's favorite song, you know, in the future, and she said they played this at their wedding...and she heard it and got upset.  Here."

She handed me the headphones, and I put them over my ears with some help, and then she pressed the 'play' button.  A slow, sad song came into my ears.

"_Oooh ooh ooh...ooh..._

_Everybody has something they have to leave behind_

_One regret from yesterday, that just seems to grow with time_

_There's no use lookin' back or wondering (or wondering)_

_How it shoulda been now or mighta been (or mighta been)_

_All this I know, but still I can't find ways to let you go,_

_  
I never had a dream come true, _

_till' the day that I found you,_

_Even though I pretend that I moved on, _

_you'll always be my baby,_

_I never found the words to say, _

_You're the one I think about each day,_

_And I know no matter where life takes me to, _

_a part of me, will always be,_

_With you.... Oooh yeah..._

_Somewhere in my memory, I lost all track of time (ahh ahh, ahh ahh)_

_I see tomorrow will never be, cause yesterday is all that fills my mind,_

_There's no use lookin' back or wondering (or wondering),_

_How it shoulda been now or mighta been (or mighta been),_

_All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go,_

_I never had a dream come true, _

_Till' the day that I found you,_

_Even though I pretend that I moved on, _

_You'll always be my baby,_

_I never found the words to say, _

_You're the one I think about each day,_

_And I know no matter where life takes me to, _

_a part of me, will always be…_

_You'll always be the dream that fills my head,_

_Yes you will, say you will, you know you will oh baby._

_You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget,_

_There's no use lookin' back or wondering (wondering)_

_Because love is a strange and funny thing (and funny thing)_

_No matter how I try and try, I just can't say goodbye..._

_No, no, no, NO,_

_I never had a dream come true, _

_Till' the day that I found you,_

_Even though I pretend that I moved on, _

_You'll always be my baby,_

_I never found the words to say, _

_You're the one I think about each day,_

_And I know no matter where life takes me to, _

_A part of me, will always be,_

_With you.... Oooh yeah.._

_.... You...._

I took the earphones off my ear, and got that sinking feeling again.  That song.... that song...

Lillie frowned.  "Dad, are you alright?  You don't look too well."

I didn't know, but I felt the blood drain out of my face as I dropped the headphones.  That song....

"What's wrong Harry?  You're scaring me." Lillie said quite firmly, picking up her headphones.

"That song..." I murmured.  "...Is true..." 

"The song is true?  Harry, you are seriously, scaring me." Lillie said, backing up.  "What is true about the song?"

  
"Everything.  'Never had a dream come true' come on Lil, it revolves perfectly around _her, and you knew we just broke up, why'd you let her hear it?" I yelled._

Lillie was looking confused and hurt.  "My Mum likes it, so I thought she would..." she murmured.

"But she's not your Mum yet, and she's hurt!" I screamed, jumping to my feet, and rushing out the pool area, Lillie, staring dumbfounded after me.

  
"Sabrina you know she didn't mean it!" I screamed, at number 15's door.

"Go away!  You don't care!" she screamed in between sobs.  There was a pause, and then, Marc started screaming.

"Sabrina, she didn't tell you to listen to the song because of what had happened before." I said shortly.  "And you didn't hit Marc did you?  You could spend about three months in Azkaban for child abuse."

There was a silent pause.  "No I didn't hit him." came a very dry voice on the other side of the door.  "He's crying because I'm crying and yelling."

I sighed with relief.  Since I was looking into Auroring, I had read a couple of books about the Wizarding Laws and Orders.  Some of them were sort of  in just, like being sent to Azkaban for life for performing any of the Unforgiving Curses, and some of them were quite fair, like the one about three months in Azkaban for cursing and or abusing a child in the Wizarding World.

"You...you heard the song?" came a raspy voice from inside the room.

"Yes.  Coincidence, isn't it?" I replied, sighing.  "Look, lets put the relationship behind us.  Its not going to work out if you don't want it to---" she blew her nose "--so lets just stay friends.  Alright?"

"Fine."

"Okay.  See you later?"

"No."

"Okay.  Bye."

I walked back to number 16, my mind still thinking about the song.  How could that be Lillie's mum's wedding song?  It was so sad.  Then a thought struck me.  If Sabrina and I didn't get together there would be _no Lillie.  I ran back outside and knocked on number 17's door._

Kelly answered.  "Hey." she said dryly, glaring at me for some reason.   I shrugged it off.

  
"Hullo.  Are the twins in there?"

Kelly shrugged.  "Yea.  In the back."

She let me in, and I entered.  Nothing really was different about this room, except it had two beds instead of three, and the walls were pink, scarlet, yellow, and white with blue polka dots.

"Nice...er...room, you've got." I complimented as Kelly led me back into the little sitting area near the kitchen.

"Whateva.  Lil, Lils!   Harry's here to see you!"

I saw two little Strawberry-blonde heads hop up and rush over to the door.

"Thanks." Lilyian (I knew it was her although the twins were wearing matching outfits) said to Kelly, who huffed off still glaring at me.  I had to crouch down to talk to the twins.

"Look, you know Sabrina and I broke up, right?"

"Yes." Lillie answered.

  
"Correct." Lilyian responded.

"And if we stay broken up, and she decides to go with Draco Malfoy--"

They both looked at me.

"Oh no." Lillie gasped.

"That's terrible!" Lilyian exclaimed.  "Lil, what are we ever going to do?"

  
I had some thought that Lilyian was a super genius by the way she talked.  Lillie sighed.

"Get them back together is the only way I see Lils." Lillie answered her twin.  "I mean, didn't Mum and Dad tell us a story about something like this happening?  She said that later on she--"

  
Lillie and Lilyian looked at each other, and let out two shrill giggles.

"Oh, do not worry about it father." Lilyian told me.  "We cannot tell you the future, but we can give you a hint.  One from each of us."

I sighed.  What was with clues these days?

"Alright.  Lillie, erm, when will we get back together."

Lillie thought this over for a while, then smiled at me.  "When Marc is four years old."

I did silent math in my head, and then, fell to the floor backwards.  "WHAT? "

She simply smiled.  "When Marc is four.  He's one now.  Not too much longer."

I groaned, and turned to Lilyian.

"This is one question with two parts.  The first part is: Why were you giggling when you thought about us getting back together, and the second: is she going to get with Draco Malfoy?"

Liliyan frowned at me.  "Father, that is two questions, I'm afraid." she scowled at me, _exactly like Hermione would if I hadn't done my homework.  "But because you asked nicely, I shall answer.  Roman Numeral One, I cannot tell you--" I saw her cheeks get red, and Lillie giggled "--on the contrary, Roman Numeral Two, she is not going to get with Draco Malfoy.  Someone else will."_

Lillie's eyes went round and she poked her twin. "You spoiler!"

Liliyan's bright green eyes sparkled.  "I am sorry.  You must go now father, I fear we are not free to answer any questions  you may have.  You can, write my mother, and she will get back to you...but beware, she _will not tell you all the truth either.  Good day."_

Lillie scowled.  " 'But beware she _will not tell you all the truth either.  Good day.' " She mocked her sister.  "You always have to be so proper!  Aunt Hermione shouldn't have taken you on as her apprentice!"_

I blinked.  "Aunt Hermione?"  
  


Lillie clapped a hand over her mouth while Lilyian smiled, her green eyes still sparkling and mocked,

"Who's the spoiler now?" in a slang accent.  Lillie scowled at her.

"I'm going to rest before we hit the Boardwalk." I told them, and got up stretching.

  
" 'Bye Daddy." Lillie called while Lilyian on the other hand greeted me farewell with a proper,

"So long father!"

I left with alot of thoughts on my mind.  They had said we'd get back together when Marc was four, Draco was getting with someone else, and Hermione was their aunt.  Strange.  I didn't have much time to ponder on it long, for I fell asleep as soon as I touched my pillow.


	4. Arguments and Psychic Readings and One A...

**_Chapter 4: Arguments and Psychic Readings_**

Sabrina was not accepting my offer of being her friend.  Matter of fact, I think she was hanging around Draco more just to piss me off.  It was fine, I still often hung out with Hermione, Ron, Raye and the little kids, but it still wasn't the same.

"Harry?  Are you going in this store?"

I looked up.  We were in front of one of those Psychic Booths, and one lady was staring at me, eyes wide in fear.  I blinked.

"Why not?" I answered the person talking to me, which I found out was Hermione.

"Oooh, this is creepy." Raye said, grinning insanely as she got her palm read.  "I'm having three kids.... my lifeline is fairly long.... I'm going to be a writer.... and excuse me?" the woman reading her palm whispered something to her, and she blushed.

"...I'm getting married to a blonde stranger."

Everyone except Sabrina glanced in Draco's direction.

"I want mines read!" Lillie squealed.

"One at a time." came a misty voice from behind us.  I prayed it wasn't Professor Trelawney's.

A short and pudgy Physic appeared behind us, and stared meaningfully at Sabrina and Draco.

"What you've done is wrong." she said to them in a dark undertone.  "You've cursed that child in your arms."

Sabrina gasped and looked at her.  "Um, excuse me if this is rude, but why are you cursing my son?"

The lady grimly smiled at her.  "What you've done is wrong.  Keep playing like that; you won't live any longer."

Draco and I scowled.   "How dare you say that!" 

  
"That was mean!"

"So rude!"

Everyone looked at Draco who shrugged.

"You can't tell her if she's going to live or not."

The short Psychic turned towards me, and I inwardly groaned.  "You, on the other hand, will meet a nice woman...about five feet six and a half inch.... back in England."

I rolled my eyes up to the Heavens, as Sabrina looked at me with teary eyes.  I stared back and mouthed, 'Professor Trelawney' and she started snickering quietly.

"This young lady...how do you pronounce you're name again?" said the tall Psychic consulting Hermione's palm.

"Her-MY-own-nee." Hermione said beaming.

"Her-mon-ee," the Psychic mispronounced, and Hermione flinched.

"Its fine enough.  Teaching Vicktor Krum was easier."

"Anyway, she's going to have four children...get married to a red head.... live a long and happy life, with an apprentice in her footsteps."

I grinned at Ron, whose ears went red, and he smirked stupidly at the floor.  Lilyian on the other hand, blinked in my direction.  I grinned back.

"And last but not least, the Strawberry."

Lillie flung into the plastic chair.

"Ahh...oh, you will be a fighter.  You are good in sports.... regular tomboy...you are going to have in-between two to three children...get married to a blonde...your parents will not approve, and don't EVER disrespect your mother."

Lillie blinked.  "Why would I do that?"

"If you do, prepare for the worse."

Lillie glanced at her twin who shrugged back.

We paid the psychics, and left unusually quiet.

  
"That was...strange." Selene finally spoke up.

"I'll say!  Mum, did you hear what she said?  She said that Marc is cursed and I won't live too much longer!"

Selene nodded.

"Well, this is the pier guy.  Since its still sunny, I say we all go on the log ride!" Raye said cheerfully.

"Log ride?" we questioned.

Raye pointed to this ride, where people were going down a steep hill in a log shaped car, and getting wet.  Draco scowled.

Selene shook her head.  "I'm staying.  Sabrina, give me Marc so you can go ride."

Sabrina blinked at her mother.  "I don't think I'm getting on."

Selene frowned.  "Okay.  Sirius, get me a large Dippin' Dots---or whatever they call those round small circle ice cream things."

Sirius (who was in the line for the ride) scowled at Selene.  "Why?"

"Because Sabri has the baby, and you have nothing to do."

"I'm getting on the ride!" Sirius complained as the line moved up.

"So what!  Just get the ice cream!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm pregnant, and that's what I want!  Make it chocolate, please."

"Who said I'm going to get your Dippin' Dots?"

"I did."

"Well I'm not."

"You _are."_

"Am not!"

"You ARE!"

"I AM NOT!"

"YOU ARE TOO!"

"NO I AM NOT!"

Selene pouted, and burst into noisy tears.  "You care more about a ride than about your pregnant girlfriend who's nursing your children?"

Sirius had to give in.  "Alright, I'll get the bloody ice cream." he stated, while Sabrina stated,

"Children?  I thought you were only having one!  Mum?"

Selene stopped crying, and went green in the center of her face.  "Bloody ice cream?  Never mind." she said completely ignoring Sabrina.  Sabrina scowled.

Sirius (who had just got out the line) groaned loudly, and marched right back into it and in his spot next to me, muttering that 'women should make up their minds' and that they 'always knew how to make people do what they want for them'.

After the ride, I got off drenched (I sat in the back, Lillie in front of me, then Hermione and Ron) and grinning.  Draco didn't seem to enjoy his time, I'm sure he put a drying spell on his clothing, because he wasn't sopping like Kelly, Raye, or Audrey was.

"You should have gone on that ride!" Lillie told her sister, who had also stayed off, disapproving of getting wet.

"It made my stomach feel all funny...I liked it!" Audrey exclaimed, wringing her hair "accidentally" over Draco's new sneakers.

"Watch it Golden-locks." Draco scowled at her, and she smirked back at him.

"Draco, can you watch Marc while I go to the bathroom?" Sabrina asked, switching Marc to her left hip.

"I want to get on the Condor!  Then I'll watch Marc.  Come on Sabrina, please?"

Sabrina gave him a look I never seen before.  "You've been saying that for two days now."

A blank and puzzled look crossed Draco's facial features.  "Just this one more time...I promise."

Sabrina blinked.   "Go ahead."

While Draco went off to catch up with the others, Sabrina sat down on the bench farthest away from where I was sitting, and Selene got up and went to get her own self some ice cream at the start of the pier.  Sabrina ran her fingers through her bangs, still holding onto Marc.  I swore I saw a tear slide down her face once or twice.

"Sabrina." I stated, and she jumped.  "I'll watch Marc for you.  Here."

She looked at me, and semi-smiled.  "Thanks." she said, handing the little toddler over to me.   She then stated she would be back fast, and I told her to take her time.  She smiled at me...I loved that smile...and went off to do her business.  I looked at the little boy in my lap.

"You know, you're causing me a whole lot of trouble?" I asked him, "If it wasn't for you.  Its Marc and Draco this, Marc and Draco that...I'm tired of it."

The little boy cocked his head to the side and stared at me.  For some strange reason I thought for a moment he knew what I was saying.

"Ever since Nexus and Voldemort made you, the world became silent.  I mean, I defeated Voldemort, but who knows where that stinking coward of a Vampire went."

Marc's face screwed up.  "Cat!" he screamed.

I was confused.  "Cat?" I said.  "What does Nexus have to do with a cat?"

" 'Lene!  Cat!" Marc replied, now frantic.

" 'Lene?  Could that be short for Selene?  And cat...Crooksanks?"

Marc actully rolled his eyes at me.

"CAT!"

"Oh!" I said.  "Midnight!"

Those were the last words I heard before Sabrina had returned.

"Hey, sorry for the trouble Har." she said, holding out her arms to Marc, who didn't climb into them.

  
"That's odd." she remarked, "He's usually eager to get back to me.  He must really like you Harry."

I watched the one-year-old curl up in a ball in my lap, and lay on my chest, his thumb in his mouth.  This was one advanced toddler...


	5. The Cat

**_Chapter Five: The Cat_**

Ever since I heard Marc say 'Cat' I've been keeping a suspicious watch on Sabrina's cat Midnight.  Although I didn't get a chance to talk to Selene, I had noticed the cat's behavior.  He stuck awfully close to Marc all the time they were in the hotel room (how did I know, I told Hermione, and I pretend I'm visiting her every now and then as an excuse).  One particular night, I was about to leave, when Sabrina was finally putting Marc to sleep, I swore I heard a voice chanting,

_You killed Voldemort, but not me Harryyyy....I will get youuuuuu......_

It was strange, because in the non-accent type voice Nexus has, it wasn't like that at all.  It was deeper, darker, and believe it or not, more evil.

"Sabrina, keep an eye on Marc tonight." I told her, "I have a feeling something's going to happen."

  
She goggled at me.  "All right Harry," she said, eying me strangely.

I left and went back to sixteen.  I fell into a hard sleep, and between Ron's snores, and Draco sleep talking, I woke up to the slightest softest noise.  A door being opened in the next room, where Sabrina, Raye and Hermione stayed in.  My eyes snapped open, and even though I couldn't see too well, I was listening with all my might.  The person was now walking.... slowly.... about ten paces, and paused at Raye's bed, which was lined up with Draco's if you really consider it.  He took more paces, and ended up around Hermione's (which was near Ron's) and about five more paces and ended right in front of Sabrina's bed.  I heard nothing except what was going on in the next room.

_Sssaaaabbbbrinaaaa......wakkkkeeee upppp dear chilllld....you shhhhhhaalll serrrrveeeeeee yourrr masssster..._

I heard a spring stretch, someone got out of bed, and I heard silent snake-like laughter.

_Takkkkkkkeeeee theeeee chiiiilddd annnndddd fleeeee frommm hhhheerrrree... _

  
The voice told her.  I heard another soft sound, someone picked up something, and that's when I couldn't stand it.  I jumped out the bed with my glasses on, and rushed outside and over to sixteen.

"Alomahora!" I shouted, pointing at the door, and when I opened it, I heard a 'pop' and saw Midnight on the floor near Sabrina's bed, and Sabrina standing up straight with Marc in her arms, looking hypnotized.

I rushed over, and shook Sabrina slightly.  "Hey, wake up."

A few more shakes, and she finally came around.  "Huh?  Harry?  What's going on?" she questioned, staring at me (I was only in my boxer shorts) and then staring at the bed.  She gasped and rushed away.

  
"How could you?"

"How could I what?"

"_You know."_

"No I don't, that's why I asked."

Sabrina rolled her eyes at me.  "Come in here, and try to..._you know."_

I rolled my eyes.  "You were sleep walking, and I heard noises next door and came to investigate."

"You had me under the Imperious Curse."

I laughed.  "Not really.  Why put you under it and get life in Azkaban?  Its not worth it."

She scowled.  "I'm not worth it."

It was my turn to roll my eyes.  "Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Sure you are!"

Someone cleared his or her throat to the right of me, left of Sabrina.  It was Hermione.

"Look, Harry, I don't know what this is about, but can it wait until morning?  I'm tired and I wish to go back to sleep."

"Sorry."

I started to head back towards the door, and lock it, when I remembered something.

"Your cat."

"What about him?" Sabrina answered, putting Marc next to her in the bed again.

"Put him out."

"Why?"

"Please?"

"Why?"

"For me?"

I gave her a sweet, puppy-dog eyes face, and she sighed, picked Midnight up by the collar and put him out number 16.

"Happy?"

"Delighted."

She smiled at me.  I'll never get tired of that smile...

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

  
"Go to bed." she said, closing the door, still smiling.

  
"Okay."

I turnt, and was about to head back to 17, when I saw Midnight.  His fur stood on end, and he hissed at me.

  
"I know you aren't a normal cat." I stated, talking to the animal.  "Good night."

And I headed back into the room.


	6. A New Relationship

Chapter Six - A New Relationship  
  
About a week later, I became a professional around Wildwood. Tourists from other American states came, got lost, and I helped, most of the time. One little girl, got away from her parents near Mariner's Pier; I re-united her with them, and she asked for my address. Why? I don't know...she had to be at least eight years old, so I gave her Sirius's address (10 Minute Valley, Wales, England) and told the girl that she had to pay a little bit of money to send her letters to me. She seemed delighted, and when I told her my name, she didn't even know who I was (she was a Muggle) and skipped off happily chanting, "I know a boy named Harry. His last name is Potter. Harry. Potter. I know Harry Potter."  
  
Lucky for me, this wasn't a Wizarding Amusement park.  
  
"Harry, who's the little black girl that's running around exclaiming, 'I know Harry Potter?' "  
  
It was Sirius.  
  
"Just a Muggle I re-united with her family." I said modestly, grinning smugly.  
  
"Oh. Have you seen Hermione and Selene?"  
  
"Did you know that rhymes? Seen and Selene?" I questioned.  
  
"Yes I did. Now, where are they?" Sirius replied.  
  
"Prenatal Doctor. Selene's been diagnosed to burst around December." I told him. Sirius turned green in the middle of his face.  
  
"Why do you make it sound like she's going to explode?"  
  
"Its funny to see you turn green at the sound of it." I snickered, "I bet you twelve galleons you'll faint."  
  
"I bet you twelve more I don't." Sirius snapped back.  
  
"Its a deal."  
  
And we shook on it.  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
That voice was Raye's. She came running up behind Sirius like he was her boyfriend, and flung her arms around his neck.  
  
"What are you doing?" he questioned, trying to pry her off.  
  
"Trying to make someone jealous. Act with me."  
  
Sirius scowled. "No. I'm not your boyfriend."  
  
"Please...Sirius...just this once..."  
  
"No."  
  
Raye released her arms from around Sirius's neck, and frowned at him as Draco and his little sister walked up to him. I cracked up.  
  
"You---" I laughed, and Raye blushed. "--tried to--"  
  
Raye covered her face. "Harry don't."  
  
That made me laugh harder. It wasn't until Sirius calmed me down that we headed back into the Casino to meet the others.  
  
"Pull the lever Marc!" I heard Sabrina state. She was playing a machine that you put some strange kind of money in it, and pull this lever or press a button and it spins and then you stop the three different windows and if they match you get more funny looking coins.  
  
"Oooh! Jackpot!" Sabrina yelled as she hit the three buttons, stopped the wheels in the three windows, and the machine went haywire. She turned to us. "Hi."  
  
"Hello." Sirius said leaning over her head. "How'd you make this thing work?"  
  
Sabrina laughed and handed him a bunch of coins in a little roll. "Sit next to me, I'll show you what to do."  
  
And she showed him. While I watched Sirius play the machine, I noticed that Raye, Draco and Audrey were gone.  
  
"Hey, where'd those three go to?"  
  
Sabrina shrugged. "Beats me. I heard these funny looking coins you put in are called 'Nickels'. And the ones that come out are 'tokens'."  
  
I sighed, and walked around the casino looking for the others. I found Audrey racing at this other game, she didn't know what she was doing (and was a horrible driver) so she kept crashing.  
  
Now what I found next was a big surprise.  
  
Just out the racing area, I spotted Raye and Draco, but it didn't look like Raye and Draco. For one, Raye was sitting in Draco's lap, and for two, they were holding hands and kissing. I walked over and cleared my throat. They both looked up at me.  
  
"H--Harry?" Raye said, horrified, and hopped out of Draco's lap, scarlet. Draco himself was looking pretty red.  
  
"Hi." I said, a huge grin plastered on my face. Maybe this was the key on getting Sabrina back...  
  
"Oh, Sirius asked if you guys were going to come with us back down to the Hotel to meet up with Ron, Hermione, and Selene, then go to lunch at one of them 'Pizza' places."  
  
Raye relaxed. "Oh, no. We'll meet up with them later..."  
  
I nodded once, that huge grin still on my face. "Alright."  
  
I turned back around, and started off almost in a run, eager to tell the others, but by the time I reached the arcade again, Raye had grabbed my arm.  
  
"Please don't tell the world." she stated, teary-eyed. "We don't want anyone to know."  
  
I blinked, and tried to wipe the grin off my face; but it didn't work. "Why not?"  
  
Raye blushed again. "Well...he doesn't want many people to know because he's the father of Marc...you know...and it doesn't seem right for me to be with him while he's sort of needed by Sabrina."  
  
That was almost the same thing Sabrina had said to me.  
  
"I understand, but still, you know how Sabrina's devoted to Marc....and she and I quit our relationship so Draco could act as a 'father figure' to him? That's not quite fair to Sabrina and I if you and Draco have a right to not tell Sabrina that her adopted child's supposed "father" is dating someone else." I stated. Raye let go of my arm and glared at me.  
  
"I know what you're trying to say, but you're wrong. No wonder Draco was so mean to you...you're hard to get along with!"  
  
And she ran back over to her boyfriend. The two walked away from Mariner's Pier Arcade without a backwards glance. I rolled my eyes. Sure I was an easy person to get along with, Draco's just a hard person that can't quite understand others; and he was making her believe that too.  
  
I met up with Sabrina and Sirius back at the machine the people who worked there had called a 'Slot Machine'.  
  
"Guess what?" I started merrily.  
  
"What?" they both answered, into their games.  
  
"Oh, I can just tell Sirius." I mocked. Sabrina glanced at me.  
  
"Okay fine," she stated, put Marc in his Muggle Stroller-thing, and rolled up to the front desk with her little buckets of coins.  
  
"Sirius, Raye and Draco are dating." I whispered, sitting down in Sabrina's seat, next to Sirius.  
  
He laughed. "I guessed."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "They don't want me to tell Sabrina. If you ask me, she's going to find out one way or another."  
  
Sirius nodded. "Yeah, she's pretty smart." he concluded, as Sabrina tugged back over to us, the buckets of coins gone, and Marc hugging tightly onto a stuffed animal.  
  
"Soo, are we ready to catch up with Hermione, Ron and Mum? Are Raye and Draco coming?"  
  
Sirius and I looked at each other. "No. They are going to ride a bit more."  
  
Sabrina rolled her eyes. "You're lying."  
  
I sighed. With the new Princess of Darkness powers she had got, I had no chance of even telling one little white lie in front of her.  
  
"Yeah." I replied. "So?"  
  
She rolled her eyes up to the heavens at me, and the three of us started to walk back to the hotel.  
  
By the time we got there, Selene and Hermione were in Number Fifteen sitting and chatting, Ron was doing laps in the pool, and Destiny (who showed up time to time was sitting on the pool deck, sunbathing, though it made no affect on her pale skin.  
  
"Hey!" Sirius said grinning. "What's the news?"  
  
"My due date is December 15." Selene said slowly.  
  
Sirius blinked. "That's good, but your tone sounds bad. What happened?"  
  
Selene grinned. "Nothing. The doctor clarified that I am having triplets..."  
  
Sabrina and I glanced at each other.  
  
"WHAT?" we both said, shocked. Even though I had no real relation to Sirius, I felt that the child.no...Children...Selene would be practically my little god-brothers/sisters by Sirius.  
  
"Triplets." Hermione said, grinning too. "And the best thing is--"  
  
"--they're all girls!"  
  
Sirius looked shocked and excited at the same time. "All girls?" he said, his jaw dropped.  
  
"Yeah." Selene said sighing.  
  
"Marvelous." Sirius stated, grinning his Marauder grin.  
  
Selene looked up at him. "Seriously?"  
  
"Serious in the name of Sirius." Sirius told her, and they hugged.  
  
"I thought you at least wanted one boy..."  
  
Sirius shook it off. "It didn't matter...having you...plus three...no.four more..." he glanced at Sabrina. "..is enough to me."  
  
Selene blushed.  
  
Sabrina took Marc out the stroller, and set him on the carpet. He took off in a very fast crawl, and pounced on something under the kitchen table. We soon found out he had bit Midnight's tail (Marc was teething) and the cat had actually somehow tossed the kid into the wall. Something about that cat is strange...  
  
Sabrina (who had scooped up Marc the second he started bawling), called over the yells,  
  
"Did Draco tell you that he and Raye are dating?"  
  
The room fell silent besides Marc's wailing.  
  
"How'd you know?" I questioned. She blinked at me.  
  
"I guessed." she stated, looking away. "It figured. I just wanted to see if it was true."  
  
And at the wrong time, Raye came in Number 15, grinning, and carrying photos of herself and Draco in her hands. 


	7. Plans to take it to the Court House?

Chapter Seven - Plans to take it to the Court House!  
  
A few days after Raye came in Number 15 (if you're wondering what happened, she and Sabrina just sort of glared at each other...that's pretty much all...), we all were up on the beach for a nighttime stroll. Destiny was with us; she seemed fairly interested in chatting with Hermione about lectures, certain classes at Hogwarts College and grade averages. This, to the rest of us, was very boring.  
  
Today, the water was rather far way from the boardwalk, and Destiny (by looking at the Moon) stated it was about July 15. I groaned, and everyone looked at me.  
  
"Dudley's birthday." I stated, sighing. Ron raised his eyebrows and Hermione and Sirius both shook their heads very gravely.  
  
"I'm going to send him a postcard." I said, a small smile playing on my lips. "Along with a case of Saltwater Taffy and Fudge."  
  
Everyone looked at me. "Won't he think it's cursed?"  
  
"I think he would, but judging by the post card, they know Wildwood is real; they've been here a couple of times themselves; so he'll eat it."  
  
Ron just grinned. Hermione frowned at me, and she and Destiny went back into a talk.  
  
Besides the expanded blanket in the sand we were all sitting on, Sabrina abandoned her shoes and went to wading her ankles in the water. Raye and Draco were also wading in the water; holding hands. Selene had Marc, and judging by the dirty looks Sabrina kept tossing at the new couple, she didn't approve of it at all. I got up off the blanket, and slowly walked over to her.  
  
"Hey." I stated, standing away from the water.  
  
"Hi." she whispered quietly, her hair ripping in the breeze. In her pink sweater, she held each arm by her elbow, and with that pretty tight, up to her stomach. Her Capri blue jeans were slightly wet at the bottom, and her matching pink headband and lip gloss shone in the faint moonlight.  
  
"Don't approve?" I asked.  
  
"Not for Marc's liking." she answered, her back to me now.  
  
"Is it all about Marc?"  
  
She turned her head slightly to glance quickly at me. "Not always."  
  
"May I ask what it is about?"  
  
"Me."  
  
I frowned. I knew Sabrina well; and her self-confidence was defiantly low. "What about you?"  
  
"I always mess up something. I mean, I stop dating you for Marc and Draco; and he goes and dates Raye. I didn't give over to my dad; Draco was kidnapped; and so was I; and then; we all got hurt."  
  
Didn't I tell you she has low self-confidence? "Sabrina, its not your fault." I stated kindly, picking up a handful of wet sand, and smashing it between my fingers.  
  
"Then whose is it?" she questioned knowing what my answer was going to be.  
  
"Voldemort's." we both finished, and she laughed. I chuckled a bit.  
  
For a moment, nothing could be heard. After a few minutes of silence, I had to talk again.  
  
"So; what are you thinking about doing about the problem?" I stated.  
  
"Court. I've read that Wizards do have trials and Court Sessions; that's what I'm planning to do." Sabrina said slowly. "Thing is; I want Hermione to represent me. I'm just to afraid to ask."  
  
I blinked. Court? "Hold on; did you just say Court? As in Ministry of Magic Supreme Court? With Hermione to represent you?" I laughed. "Draco doesn't have a chance."  
  
She looked at me gravely. "But if he gets Destiny----"  
  
I laughed. "--Destiny? Yeah right; the only one she hangs around is Hermione and you."  
  
She flashed me a small smile, and turned to face me. "You know; you're a good friend Harry."  
  
"I try." I stated.  
  
"Are you going to kiss now?" came a squeaky, little impatient voice from the blanket site. "LILLIE!" everyone scolded. Sabrina and I looked over.  
  
Everyone (even Raye and Draco) was staring in our direction. I guess we had forgotten they were even there. Sometimes Sabrina and my conversations are like that. We just zone in to each other and talk; nothing or no one else matters.  
  
Sabrina turned her back to me and the gang on the blanket again. Even in the faint moonlight, I could see she was blushing.  
  
"Hey, whatever you do, I'm behind you." I whispered to her, edging away from the water as it dared to come close and wet my sneakers.  
  
"Thanks." she whispered back, and I barely heard her as I walked away from the water's edge. 


End file.
